Huntsman
The Huntsman is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Huntsmen are inhabitants of Yharnam who have been infected by the plague, though they are in the early stages of the infection. They show signs of their inevitable transformation into beasts, such as an imposing height, cataractous eyes, and hair that covers their entire face. Huntsmen use a variety of weapons such as pitchforks, axes, firearms, torches, and shields. Huntsmen have a high intelligence and communicate with one another, crying out for help when attacked by the Hunter and alerting nearby enemies. They will also attempt to ambush the Hunter by playing dead or lurking in the shadows. They can be seen alone or in large groups with hounds. When night falls, Yharnamite form hunting parties in order to hunt beasts and outsiders alike. They attack human outsiders because the plague has made them mentally unstable, and thus they are unable to tell the difference between man and beast. Strategy Huntsmen will often attack in groups and can patrol certain routes around the area. They can be pulled individually from a distance using gunshot or a pebble. Molotov Cocktails are effective, especially against a large number of these enemies. Bellow are the following variants of Huntsmen: * Axe: Will drag the axe across the ground as they walk towards the player, before making a slow, overhead swing. The attack is easily interrupted. However, they can also perform a faster swing, which can surprise the unwary. * Pitch-fork: Can perform a running stab at range. Can also raise the Pitchfork above their heads, before bringing it down like a hammer, in a slow but damaging smash. Will also hold the fork horizontally across their chest, before making several rapid pushing motions, that deal low damage. They can also simply thrust at their enemies. * Sabre: Wields a curved sword, and can perform both one handed slashes and two handed thrusts. * Cleaver/Sickle: Makes quick, sudden slashes with their weapon, and stabs with the blunt edge of the cleaver. Will also launch into a vicious flurry of slashes and stabs, that can take off large sections of the health bar. When they use their flurry, it is best to simply back away and wait for it to end before countering. * Shield: Wields a flimsy wooden shield. Initially they can absorb almost all damage that is done to them when they have their shields up. However, multiple attacks can easily break their guard, making them vulnerable for attack. Firearms can do the same. They can swing their shields and use a charge attack that covers ground quickly. * Rifle: Fires long range shots at the hunter from afar. Best dealt with quickly, or they can drain health over time, and distract from other, closer threats. * Torch: The cleaver, axe and shield can all be duel wielded with a flaming torch. The huntsmen will swing their torch twice in quick succession, which offsets their slow, right-handed attacks. * Delayed Molotov: Only appearing in the DLC, they will hurl small grenades at the player which explode after a short delay. Dialogue Idle: * "Cursed... this is a damn curse..." * "Please God help me, I must live." * "This stench... Smells like you, stranger." * "We all know who's at fault. We know precisely who it is." * "This town is done for" * "By Master Willem…" Sighting the hunter: * "It's all your fault!" * "I'll mess up your brain!/I'll make this your grave!" * "Filthy Beast!" * "You are not wanted here!" * "You're better off dead!" * "You plague-ridden rat!" Spotted by torch bearers: * "Over here! The outsider!" * "Vile beast!" * "Rip her apart!" (Upon spotting a female hunter) Sighting the hunter who is wearing Healing Church Attire * "Death to the minister! Death!" When Attacking * "Die!" * "You fiend" * "Cursed beast" Searching from torch-bearer * Foul beast! You can't hide for long! Spotted by torch-bearer * "Found you" * "Over here! The outsider!" * "Vile beast" * "You! Yes!" When swinging torch: * "Away! Away!" * "Beast! A foul beast!" * "Help me!" * "Burn! Burn!" * "It's all your fault!" * "Help me ! Oh God!" * "Back!" Dying (Whispering): * "Oh, dear God..." * "This town's finished..." * "You're all cursed..." * "Beast..." * "Why..." * "Cursed beast..." * "Mercy...please" Drops *Blood Vial *Quicksilver Bullets *Molotov Cocktail *Delayed Molotov (Hunter's Nightmare version) Notes * They are one of the most common enemies in the game and are usually found in groups. * They are occasionally accompanied by Rabid Dogs. Trivia * Huntsmen usually wear a combination of Black Church Set/White Church Set and the Common Yharnam Set as their attire. * These hunting parties were once deployed by Ludwig to hunt the beast in Yharnam. Gallery Mob.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150506233308.png Charged attack.jpg Charged attack 2.jpg Ss09 1402364363.jpg giphy (1).gif Ss06 1402364358.jpg Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne-screen-02-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Image bloodborne-12.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514171616 - 1.png Huntsman №9.png hunstman.gif Huntsman №3.png Huntsman №7.png Huntsman №5.png Huntsman №2.png Huntsman №8.png Huntsman №4.png Huntsman №1.png Huntsman №10.png Art-bloodborne-screen-c08.jpg|Concept Art de:Dorfjäger Category:Enemies